Let's Play Dubbing
"Let's Play Dubbing" is the 39th episode of the second season of Kaeloo and the 91st episode overall. Synopsis Stumpy finds recordings of episodes from the show's first season, and decides to re-dub them. Things quickly go downhill when his friends decide to join in. Plot The episode starts with a clip from the episode "Let's Play Astronauts", with everything being re-dubbed in Stumpy's voice, changing the scene where the gang plans to go to space into a clip of Kaeloo praising Stumpy. Just then, Quack Quack shows up and asks Stumpy what he's doing, and the squirrel explains that he is "fixing" the lines in previous episodes, since he finds them to be very badly written. Mr. Cat walks by and insults them, and Stumpy insults him back. Mr. Cat comes back with a gun and shoots Quack Quack, believing him to be the one who said it, and Stumpy notes it down as a good insult. Later, Stumpy and Quack Quack re-dub a scene from "Let's Play Hide 'n Hunt", changing Kaeloo and Stumpy's argument in that episode (which was about Stumpy cheating at Hide and Seek) into an argument about her calling him a "Quack", when the real Kaeloo shows up and asks what they are doing. They explain it to her, and they proceed to re-dub a few more clips. They start laughing, which draws the attention of Mr. Cat, who is sitting nearby reading his newspaper. The three friends start arguing about who gets to dub a clip of Mr. Cat when the real Mr. Cat shows up behind them, clearly annoyed. Kaeloo invites him to join them, saying that he must have a great sense of humor. However, all he does is make an extremely insulting re-dub from "Let's Play Teachers" involving Kaeloo insulting herself, which nobody considers funny. Kaeloo responds by re-dubbing a clip of Mr. Cat, saying that he has extremely low self-esteem and complex psychological disorders and attributing this to his meanness. Stumpy asks if he can have a turn, but Mr. Cat kicks him away after pointing out a white line on the ground (which signifies a place where one cannot dub). Mr. Cat decides to re-dub a clip from "Let's Play Baby-Sitting" and make a joke about frogs breeding, which causes an embarrassed Kaeloo to transform and beat him up. Stumpy and Quack Quack see the current episode on their TV, and decide to take control of it. Later, Mr. Cat is dancing around Smileyland and greeting all the objects he sees, and he then greets Kaeloo, who is sitting on a chair reading a newspaper. Kaeloo, annoyed, tells him to leave, before they realize that something is seriously wrong. Stumpy and Quack Quack are sitting behind some bushes using animation software on a laptop, and they realize they can change people's personalities. Stumpy asks if he can have Mr. Cat's personality, since he "has always dreamed of being Mr. Cat", and Quack Quack reprograms him to be like Mr. Cat. Stumpy then shoots Quack Quack with a bazooka while laughing evilly just like Mr. Cat. Quack Quack, angered, uses his laptop to make Stumpy act like a sheep. Mr. Cat gently asks Quack Quack if he can have his personality back, but Quack Quack refuses, intent on revenge. Kaeloo walks up with a chainsaw and threatens to attack Quack Quack is he doesn't return her personality. Before she can do anything, Quack Quack tries to turn her into somebody else, and turns her into Zorro. He tries to bring everything back to normal, but only succeeds in transforming Kaeloo and Mr. Cat into various other people. Unfortunately, his laptop breaks down, and Kaeloo is now stuck acting like a cow, Mr. Cat is acting like a chicken, and Stumpy is still acting like a sheep. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Sheep Trivia * In the beginning of the episode, Mr. Cat greets Stumpy and Quack Quack with Pretty's standard insult greeting. * Clips from various Season 1 episodes are shown. * This episode parodies various TV show and movie characters. * This episode reveals that using animation software (since it is a cartoon), anybody can control the personalities of other people in Smileyland. Gallery Changingtheuniverse.png Correctanswer.png Dubbing1.png Dubbing2.png Dubbing3.png Dubbing4.png Dubbing5.png Dubbing6.png Givemebackmypersonality.png|"Return everything to normal or else..." Hellomrsflower.png Kaeloolaughing.png Mrsquirrel.png Myturn.png|"My turn!" Smileylandfarm.png|Mr. Chicken, Coweloo and Sheepy Stumpyfixesepisodes.png Stumpythesheep.png Swappedroles.png|What's happening here? Theweather.png Tvshow.png What.png|What? Whatdidyousay.png Whiteline.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes